batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyger, Tyger/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Tyger, Tyger" from season one, which aired on October 30, 1992. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. DATE AT THE ZOO * Guard: (Looking at the tiger roar) Don't tell me, I only work here. * Selina Kyle: (to the tiger) Hello, handsome. It's criminal to keep you like this. If I had my way, you'd be running free, and the humans who did this would be put in here. * Garth: Easy, lady. Just relax and go sleepy-bye. * Selina: I won't... let you hurt... the tiger... * Garth: I wasn't sent here after the tiger, lady. * Guard: Okay, Romeo, Take it somewhere else, the zoo's closed! - What in the name - ?! -- Nice tiger... Nice tiger... ELSEWHERE * Bruce Wayne: Alfred? Have you heard from Selina? * Alfred Pennyworth: Why no, Master Bruce. I though you and she were having dinner to discuss an animal rights charity. * Bruce: She should've been here by now. * Waiter: I'm so sorry Monsieur Wayne, I meant to tell you earlier. Mademoiselle Kyle called and said she'd be delayed. She was visiting a friend at ze Zoo. * Bruce: I may be home late, Alfred. BACK AT THE ZOO * Guard: If you hadn't got here, I would've been sushi! That tiger was ready to- * Officer #1: Yes, sir. Now, about the woman. * Guard: Oh yeah. Man, her taste in boyfriends lacks severely. The guy looked like an ape. * Bruce: Where is she? * Officer #2: Uh, sir, this is police business. Where is she? * Guard: Kong carried her off. I mean, we're talking primal here. ---- EMILE DORIAN * Selina: Hey... anybody here. * Emile Dorian: Ah, I see you've met Tygrus. He seems to like you, Miss Kyle. Go. It's time for your exercises. * Selina: This is called kidnapping! The last I heard, it was highly illegal! Who are you? * Dorian: My name is Emile Dorian. But that doesn't begin to tell you who I am. Tygrus is my creation, Miss Kyle. You've already met my first attempt of altering human genetic structure. Garth, the ape-man. A simple ........... ....... ....... But Tygrus; ah, he is the pinnacle of my art. I designed him from scratch, so to speak. I gave him the strength and speed of a cat and more. I love cats. Their independence, their power and beauty. That is why I've chosen you for my next experiment, Selina Kyle. Or perhaps I should say, Catwoman. * Selina: Mister, you're crazy! * Dorian: Sticks and stones, Miss Kyle, sticks and stones. You've already been inoculated with the initial dosage. This shot will further the treatment. ---- THE SEARCH * Batman: My analysis shows that it's similar to the compound that turned you into the Man-Bat. * Kirk Langstrom: You're right! It's called T-99. A brain child of Doctor Emile Dorian. * Batman: What is it? * Langstrom: One of the good doctor's early experiments. - Sshh, it's okay. * Batman: So Dorian uses cats for his research? * Langstrom: In a way. He likes cats better than people, won't experiment on them. ............. he'd use primates, monkeys. Change their genotype with feline DNA. * Batman: Where can I find him? * Langstrom: He owns an island off the coast. He retired there after people started protesting ........ his genetic engineering work. ---- MAD SCIENCE * Garth: The doctor don't take kindly to uninvited guests. * Dorian: Garth! Bring him downstairs! -- That's one way to do it. That will be all, Garth. * Garth: Doc, are you sure you'll be-- * Dorian: Yes, yes. Leave us! Now! - Servants nowadays. * Batman: Where's Selina Kyle? * Dorian: Temper, temper, Batman. You shall see your Cat-Woman as you've never seen her before. * Batman: Selina! What have you done to her? * Dorian: I've made her what she always wanted to be. I've given her power and grace beyond her wildest dreams. * Batman: You've made her a monster! * Dorian: I believe she would disagree. And how even begin to imagine how it is for her? A whole new state of being, hypened senses, increased speed. Agility, strength. * Batman: Selina. Do you know me? * Cat-Woman: Batman? * Dorian: You'll only confuse her, Batman. She's no longer the woman you knew. No longer even human. In fact she needs only one more injection to complete- * Batman: Reverse the transformation or I'll- * Dorian: Good lad, Tygrus. * Batman: Another example of your genetic tinkering, Dorian? * Dorian: Don't be so crude, Batman. Tygrus is the ultimate life form, superior to any human. - Doesn't he remind you of Blake's poem? "Tiger, tiger, burning bright in the forests of the night..."? * Cat-Woman: Tygrus, no! * Dorian: Enough, Tygrus! Go back to the enclosure! * Cat-Woman: Who-- what am I? * Batman: Selina, come with me. I'll find some way to help you. * Dorian: Take him outside! - Garth! * Cat-Woman: Lookout! * Dorian: Interesting. Perhaps your bestial side is not as dormant as I though. Remove her! - It's alright, it's for her own good. * Batman: Let her go, Dorian or by heaven I'll... * Dorian: Her fate is in your hands, Batman. I want to test Tygrus' reflexes and feral instincts and who better to pit him against than you? - I'll give you a generous head start before releasing Tygrus. If you defeat him, I shall relinquish this, the antigen to reverse Catwoman's mutation. * Batman: How do I know you'll keep your word? * Dorian: You don't. The clock is ticking, Batman. Good luck. You'll need it. - He's all yours, Tygrus. He is prey to you, my boy, of no more concern than a rabbit is to a wolf, and when he's gone, nothing will stand in your way. ---- CAT-WOMAN * Dorian: Don't be difficult, it's for your own good! Think how wonderful it would be once this inoculation takes effect. You'd be so much more than human. * Cat-Woman: Wait. No need to do it that way. I... I won't fight you. * Dorian: You've made the right decision my dear. * Garth: Don't trust her, Doc! - She's getting away! * Dorian: Never mind. We'll find her. This is an island, after all. ELSEWHERE * Tygrus: No! * Batman: So, you can talk. * Tygrus: My father taught me. * Batman: Your father was a test tube. * Tygrus: He told me to destroy you, and I will! And when you're gone, Selina will love me! * Batman: I wouldn't count on it. That cable should hold you for a while. LATER * Cat-Woman: Batman! You're hurt. * Batman: It's nothing. How did you get away from Dorian? * Cat-Woman: He didn't try to stop me. He knows there's no way off this... * Batman: What is it? * Cat-Woman: Stop, Tygrus! Don't hurt him! * Tygrus: Why? * Cat-Woman: Batman's done nothing to you. * Tygrus: He's my enemy! And my father's enemy! When I prove I'm best, you'll be mine! * Cat-Woman: No! I can't be won like that. * Tygrus: But, my father said... * Cat-Woman: He's wrong! Search your feelings, Tygrus. You know he's wrong. ---- FIRE AND GRIEF * Dorian: I'm very disappointed in you, Tygrus! I am ashamed of you! * Tygrus: Father, please! * Dorian: Twenty years of work in jeopardy! You should have killed Batman. Torn him, limb from limb. * Tygrus: Why? He's not food. And he is not my enemy. * Batman: He's right. I'm not his enemy. All I want is the antigen... and you! * Dorian: Tygrus, stop him! He'll take me away from you! * Batman: This is out of your hands. Tygrus, he's broken the law, committed crimes against nature. * Tygrus: It doesn't matter. He's my father. He gave me life. * Cat-Woman: Batman! * Dorian: This is your fault! You've ruined him! - Let go! I won't have this insolence, Tygrus! I made you and I can unmake you. Stop! * Batman: Tygrus! * Dorian: NOOOO! I only wanted you to be strong, to show no weakness, no pity! * Tygrus: As you wish, father! * Cat-Woman: Tygrus! -- Tygrus didn't deserve this. * Batman: No need for tears yet, Selina. * Tygrus: Father needs help. You will help him, won't you? * Batman: Yes. Batwing. Standard evac. Code 3. * Cat-Woman: Batman, the antidote! I'll be stuck like this forever! * Tygrus: Would that be so bad? You could stay here with me. * Cat-Woman: Oh, Tygrus. I can't live like this I have to be human again! * Tygrus: Goodbye Selina. * Cat-Woman: Wait! Won't you come with us? There's nothing for you here. * Tygrus: There's nothing for me anywhere. ''Batman: "Tiger, tiger, burning bright in the forests of the night. What immortal hand or eye dare frame thy fearful symmetry." ---- Category:Episode Dialogues